


Incineroar's last stand

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Death, Determination, Gen, Grief/Mourning, No Dialogue, POV Second Person, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: He knew the risks of what he was about to do.But if it meant that all known existence would be spared, then so be it.





	Incineroar's last stand

All around you, there is carnage.

As you remain on your knees, you can see the result of attempting to engage in battle with your most recent opponent. Your Pokemon are down for the count. If you were the best that could be sent up against this most powerful being, then everyone was doomed. In quite possibly as much pain as they all were, you turn your head and look up. 

Before you stands Necrozma, fused with your good pal Nebby. The glowing monstrosity could easily be mistaken for some kind of deity. Had you not known what had happened shortly before you came to Ultra Megalopolis, you could've been one of those who made that mistake. 

Then you turn your head, unable to bear staring upon Necrozma much longer; you fear you could go blind. Again, your Pokemon are quite terribly beaten up. All of them have terrible wounds from repeated Dragon Pulses, Photon Geysers, or whatever horrifically powerful attacks Necrozma threw at them. 

To make matters worse, you're out of Revives, both regular and Max. All your other healing items are gone too; at least several thousands of dollars worth of both kinds have all been used up. Truly, you feel as if you can't get any lower than this. If you did go any lower, you'd probably jump off Megalo Tower. 

And in all honesty, jumping off the tower looked awfully tempting right now. As you crawl over to the edge, you say a silent goodbye to each of your Pokemon. Their own collective demise is imminent; there's definitely no way Necrozma is going to spare any of them. It's odd how none of them have been annihilated before now. 

Just as you lift an arm to fling yourself off, however, you see it. Out of the corner of your eye, you see something: A twitch. From that twitch, you see more twitching. It changes to rolling over, and getting to his knees. Finally, he gets back up to his feet with some effort: 

 _Incineroar_. 

Although he's just as worse off as the others, somehow, Incineroar gathered his remaining strength, to get back up to keep fighting. One of his giant hands clutches his arm, as he drags himself forward with one eye shut. You know it's taking a lot out of him just to move, but something about it uplifts you. 

It's enough to get you away from the edge of the tower, at least. Though you're in just as bad a condition as your Pokemon (it wasn't just them that was affected by all these attacks), you get to your feet as well. 

As you predicted, Necrozma isn't going to make all this easy. Immediately, it prepares Power Gem. Your voice is stuck in your throat, as you can only look on in horror as Incineroar is struck. Even not being directly in its beam, you know it's a move with devastating power. 

To your amazement, when the beam dissipates Incineroar is still standing, albeit even more injured. He continues limping closer. Although Necrozma can't speak, somehow you can tell it is dismayed that its first attack didn't succeed. It tries again, this time with Dragon Pulse. 

Again, you can feel the impact it certainly has. And again, Incineroar remains standing. Necrozma tried again with Prismatic Laser; Incineroar blocks it as best he can with his free hand. Necrozma tries _again,_ this time with Photon Geyser; Incineroar just bows his head as he did his best to stay on his feet. Your eyesight becomes blurry, as you now come to realize just what is keeping Incineroar alive. But you don't have any time to shout out orders for him to get away. 

For it is then that you see an enormous light above all of you, becoming even bigger. Alongside it, Necrozma roars in a way that sends chills down your spine. In horror, you realize what's about to come next. 

Necrozma opens its mouth wider, and even more light forms from it, becoming a great golden sphere. It becomes even greater, rising up and becoming as large as Necrozma itself. Feeling the floor underneath you trembling powerfully, you can barely keep your eyes open once the sphere is pushed forward, and hits Incineroar. You scream out his name as he is engulfed completely.

The sight and sound of an eruption is followed by another light beam that shoots up into the sky itself. It becomes too bright for your eyes, forcing you to look away. It feels like an eternity before you deem it okay to look again. When you force yourself to do so, your jaw drops. 

He is badly wounded, covered in second and third degree burns, and his tail and much of his fur is gone. 

And still, _Incineroar did not go down_.

Now you know for sure, that Necrozma must be panicking. With his one good eye, Incineroar turns to look at you. Looking at him, you come to realize what he's silently asking you. Trying to find the words, you attempt to dissuade him. When it becomes clear that he will not listen to this command, tears finally spill from your eyes, and down your cheeks. 

Regardless, you get into position, and perform the appropriate motions. You try to blink away the tears as you watch Incineroar run forward, and jump up as high as he could manage. This time, as much as you want to, you can't avert your gaze. You force yourself to watch as Incineroar uses his remaining power to slam into Necrozma. 

It is enough.

At that very moment, Necrozma crashes to the ground. Its current form disintegrates, and separates. From there, you see Nebby, seemingly unharmed. And then, as quickly as they appeared, both are gone, having vanished elsewhere. 

Once they're gone, it's quiet. Incineroar is standing where he made impact with the ground. When he catches sight of you behind his shoulder, he drags himself to stand before you. As he gets closer, you notice he's even worse for wear; one of his ears is gone, as is one of his arms. A trail of blood drips behind him.

He isn't going to last long now. Even though he knows this, still he lifts up his remaining hand, and pats you on the shoulder. The way he growls out his name now, it sounds like he's asking for your praise. Through your tears, you smile and give him a thumbs up. Incineroar pulls back his hand and returns the gesture, as well as your smile. 

Then he collapses to his knees, and then to the ground completely. You go to him, burying your face into his remaining fur and weeping. 

By the time the Ultra Recon Squad arrives, Incineroar's body has already gone cold. 


End file.
